


The First Trimester

by hanjikyo



Series: Of Pregnancy [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnant Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjikyo/pseuds/hanjikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the first trimester is always the hardest when it comes to pregnancy. But dealing with a company of dwarves, an overprotective idiot of a husband and overly excited nephews; well, let's just say Bilbo Baggins could easily say that his first trimester could be the worst in all history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

"Are you certain?" Bilbo asks as one of his hands instinctively slide across his stomach.

"Yes, laddie" Oin nods. "I'm a bloody healer, for Mahal’s sake. I think I know the start of a pregnancy when I see it." He tilts his head slightly up as if to look smug about his declaration.

Bilbo swallows loudly.

"I'm pregnant." He breathes, thinking if he says enough times he'll probably believe it. He looks down at his stomach, his hand still resting upon it, then at Oin once more.

"I'm pregnant." He breathes out the statement once more, letting the letters roll out of his tongue.

"You are." Oin hums and nods his head, an amused smile plastered on his face as he patiently waits for the hobbit to come to terms with his pregnancy.

A breath of air comes out of Bilbo's mouth as his lips turn into a smile.

And then he faints.

Oin simply looks at the unconscious hobbit on his medical cot before leaving the room to call for one of the guards.

"Tell the king his consort's in the medical wing." Oin orders to one of the guards standing outside his clinic. The guard nods his head and makes a run for it. Oin watches the guard and makes to close his clinic door but pops his head back out again and yells at the guard he just sent away.

"Oh, and tell him it's an emergency!"

~

Thorin never likes it when he Bilbo is in Oin's clinic. He dislikes it even more if he wasn't the one who took Bilbo to Oin.

So, despite being in the middle of an important meeting, Thorin does not think twice before swiftly dismissing himself from the meeting and asking Balin to continue in his stead. He rushes pass the great halls and waves dismissively at those who greeted him as he passed, cursing the madmen who made their halls this long.

He reaches the medical wing in record time and barges through Oin's clinic, damn knocking or his manners in general, demanding a full recount of what happened to his husband.

"He's fine, laddie." Oin looks and sounds calm as he greets Thorin, too calm for the king's liking.

"He just fainted."

"Fainted? Why? What happened?" Thorin all but demands as he automatically sticks himself to his still unconscious husband's side.

"He fainted because of what I told him." Oin is holding out on him, he could tell and Thorin is simply not liking it.

"What did you tell him, Oin?" Thorin all but growls as he takes a hold of one of BIlbo's hands.

"Do you know that Bilbo has been sick for quite a few days now? Three days, to be exact." Oin inquires as he maneuvers through his apothecary table to the cot were Bilbo was laying.

"Yes." Thorin furrows his eyebrows. "But he said it was nothing. He said he might've just eaten something bad." Thorin looks down at his beloved, gently brushing away the stray curls from Bilbo's forehead.

"Well, it is most definitely not the result of eating something bad."  Oin harrumphs incredulously. Honestly, is he the only one bright enough to notice the telltale signs of a pregnancy in this kingdom?

"Thorin." Oin waits for Thorin to look at him before continuing on what he plans on telling the king. "Bilbo was experiencing what we call, morning sickness."

Oin didn't think Thorin's eyebrows wouldn't be able to be any nearer to each

other as it was a few seconds ago. Apparently, he's wrong.

"Thorin, you're going to be a father."

Thorin's eyes widen as his eyebrows shoot past his hairline.

_Father_

"You mean..." Thorin pathetically points at his husband while still sporting saucer eyes and missing eyebrows.

"Yes, Bilbo is pregnant." Oin smiles at the king. "Apparently, our hobbit has some fairy blood in him and it enables him to bear a child."

Thorin is still gaping at Oin.

"Congratulations, laddie."

_Thunk!_

Oin looks down at an unconscious Thorin beside Bilbo's cot.

"Well, I think that's enough fainting patients for one day." Oin muses to himself as he returns to his apothecary table and the concoctions he was pre-occupied with before Thorin barged into his clinic.

~*~

"Thorin I'm fine, honestly." Bilbo sighs exasperatedly as he watches his husband bolt from one end of their quarters to the other, carrying various things in his arms.

"You heard what Oin said, azyungel." Thorin says as he wraps the fourth quilt he could find around Bilbo. "The first trimester is the most crucial part of the pregnancy."

Bilbo couldn't help but smile at how adorable his husband is when Thorin's the one fretting and not him. The dwarf has all but dismissed all his meetings for the day and had at least five guards stationed in front of their door. He insisted on looking after his pregnant husband, much to Bilbo's chagrin.

"Do you need more blankets? What about pillows? Is the bed soft enough? How about tea, you want tea?" Thorin rambles continuously as he moves around the quarters.

"Thorin!" Thorin stops abruptly and looks at his husband. "Come here." Bilbo all but says and Thorin's beside him in a second.

"Stop moving around the room because it's making me quite dizzy and I'm quite certain I'm all tucked in. I can barely move! Just," Bilbo untucks his arms from the tight wrappings Thorin has placed him in and pulls his husband by his side braids.

"Stay here beside me and let's rest and maybe think of a name for the baby. Oh, and how to gently break it to Frodo that he'll be a big brother in a few months."

Thorin burrows his head against Bilbo's neck, inhaling the scent that is entirely his husband. Bilbo's right, as always. They need to relax and figure out a way to tell Frodo.

"I completely forgot about the lad." Thorin murmurs against BIlbo's skin. He feels BIlbo chuckle against him and he couldn't help but smile at the vibrations of BIlbo's skin.

"Well, you best make it up to him and figure out a way to break the news."

Thorin nods his head and hums in agreement.

~*~

"Is it true?"

Thorin and Bilbo startles awake as the door to their bedroom opens with a bang. THorin growls and sits up, cradling his still quilt-wrapped husband beside him. A flury of curly hair come rushing towards the bed and Thorin all but panics and bars his faunt from crushing his Uncle Bilbo and the baby.

"Is it true?" The question raises itself again, courtesy of an excited Frodo. "Are you having a baby?" His large blue eyes all but stare at Bilbo in question.

Bilbo smiles and nods his head. Something inside him pray to the Valar that Frodo takes the news nicely. He's heard enough stories from relatives and friends that how an older sibling would react to the coming of a new addition to the family is how the sibling relationship would go for the rest of their lives. So BIlbo has his fingers crossed that Frodo is alright with a new baby.

"Are you alright with it?" Thorin tentatively asks, eyeing Frodo worriedly while he waits for the faunt's answer. Apparently, it's not only BIlbo who's worried on how Frodo would react.

"Are you kidding?" Frodo asks as his face morphs into the larges smiles his uncles have ever seen. "This is the best thing ever! I'm going to be a big brother!" Frodo all but s jumps both his uncles and hugs them as tight as he could.

"I'll be the best big brother ever, I promise." The faunt whispers and Bilbo all but stops himself from crying at the declaration.

"So," Frodo pulls away from his uncles and looks down at his Uncle Bilbo's stomach. "Thought of a name yet?"

 


	2. PART TWO

When the Company found out about Bilbo's pregnancy, saying that they were happy is the biggest understatement ever. They were absolutely euphoric, even more so than Thorin and Bilbo.

~*~

Fili, Kili and Gimli made it their life goal to school Frodo into being a good big brother. They gave him advice from changing diapers (well at least helping and not actually getting the poo on him) to keeping the baby occupied with different activities so it won't cause havoc.

"Because even the smallest hands could cause the greatest catastrophes, Frodo." Fili whispers conspiratorially to Frodo one evening. He was recounting the time when Kili started grasping the idea of walking and ended up sending a whole shelf inside the kitchen to topple over.

~*~

Bofur and Bifur took it to themselves to carve every piece of toy they could think of. Not even pass the first trimester and Bilbo and Thorin's unborn baby already has a whole crate full of toys.

“A whole set of all the characters in our quest.” Bofur happily remarks as he carries a large box full of carved toys. “The same ones Frodo has so the two won’t have to fight for a single toy.” The hatted miner says as he dumps the contents of the box into the toy crate that he and his cousin have created earlier in the week.

_“And animals!”_ Bifur says in Iglishmek after dumping his own box of carved toys.

~*~

Dori went slightly crazy into sewing and knitting clothes for the baby, with some help from Ori of course. The guildmaster has already covered all the clothing a baby would require from birth to until he/she is a year old. So, along with the crate full of toys from Bifur and Bofur, there's also a large crate filled ot the brim with baby clothes.

“Dori these are beautiful>” Bilobo gasps as he holds up a red jumper. The guildmaster simply smiles and puffs up with pride, both his hands already full of the other clothes he wishes to show Bilbo.

~*~

Bombur has taken it upon himself to create a whole menu of food that's suitable for both a hobbit and dwarf baby. Honestly, Bilbo cannot count how many times the rotund dwarf has barged in and interrupted whatever he was doing to have the hobbit taste his latest innovation on baby formula and mashed food. His wife has to drag Bombur out while apologizing profusely to Bilbo.

"I'm really sorry, Bilbo." Hana calls from the doorway as she heaves a protesting Bombur out.

Bilbo dismissively waves his hand, seeing as his mouth is stuffed with mashed potatoes seasoned with herbs from Bilbo’s terrace garden. At least this is better than the last taste test Bombur had him participate in.

There are just some foods that should never be turned into mush. Like salted pork, for instance. It still made Bilbo gag when his taste buds recall the taste of mashed salted pork.

~*~

Oin was very attentive to every pregnancy symptom that Bilbo had. The old medic literally resided in the royal quarters and watched Bilbo's every move like a hawk.

"I don't think I'll suffer a miscarriage by simply re-arranging my husband's hair products, Oin." Bilbo groans as the old, and surprisingly strong, dwarf carry him over his shoulder and back to their ginormous bed.

~*~

Gloin, being the proud father that he is, couldn't stop giving Thorin advice on how to take care of a babe while telling one anecdote after the other of his Gimli as a dwarfling. Gloin also insisted that Thorin start budgeting for the baby (and Frodo)'s future.

"Gloin why is the diaper cost bigger than the food cost?" Thorin asks as he scans the third budget draft that his red-headed cousin has handed him.

"Oin told me hobbit fauntlings constantly have diarrhea so it's better to be prepared." Gloin calmly says as he calculates and takes into account another set of baby necessities.

Thorin's eyes widen in horror at the notion of diarrhea and he quickly shoves the draft back at his cousin.

"Make sure to add an apron and the thickest gloves we could find." Thorin murmurs as he makes a run for the bathroom, looking positively sick and mortified.

~*~

Ori took the initiative to compile all the storybooks he could find in the library. He also added some elvish ones to make Bilbo happy. A brand new set of books would always be sent to Thorin & Bilbo's quarters, courtesy of a grumbling and sweaty Dwalin who'd been recruited by his much smaller lover to carry piles and piles of books.

"So what has Ori done for you to willingly do this?" Bilbo lightheartedly questions as he scans through the new batch of storybooks, bookmarking the ones Frodo would surely love to read. The faunt's is in the age where he insists on independence, and that counts for reading bedtime stories, so Bilbo simply lets him.

"He's threatening to withhold sex if I don't follow his orders." Dwalin grumbles.

Thorin, who was supposed to be preoccupied with paperwork in his desk, suddenly gasps and bolt from his chair and beside his husband. He cups the side of Bilbo's belly and glares at his best friend.

"Shhhh! The baby might hear you, you idiot!" Thorin hisses loudly. Bilbo and Dwalin both roll their eyes at the ridiculousness of the king.

~*~

Dwalin thought it would be nice to give all his guards a crash course on how to care for a baby. Thorin was all for it, really, even stopping by the training grounds to watch the royal guards fumble with a clothed dummy baby in one arm while carrying their weapons with the other.

“That is not how you hold a baby!” A number of the guards jump in shock, sending their dummy babies flying a few feet into the air, then scramble to catch their assigned dummies. Dwalin shakes his head and sighs loudly.

“You’re holding a baby not an orc’s head, for Mahal’s sake.” He growls as he sends those who weren’t able to catch their flying dummy babies to do a hundred laps around the arena in full armor.

~*~

Nori, being the appointed spymaster of Erebor, pops up in the most ludicrous of places to makes sure if Bilbo’s alright. The former criminal has also developed a message relay system exclusively for the Company and other family members so everyone would be aware of what’s happening to their pregnant burglar.

“The noblest thing he has ever done, really.” Dori sniffs as he swell in pride at his second brother’s invention.

Bofur smugly nods his head and reminds everyone that he was the one who dug the tunnel for the messaging system. Nori nods his head as he lies on his hatted lover’s lap to get some rest.

~*~

The women in Bilbo’s makeshift family were constantly by the pregnant hobbit’s side. Dis, Hana and Gloin’s wife Nora never stopped talking about the joys of pregnancy. They also didn’t forget to remind Bilbo of the possible mishaps when one is with child.

“Oh, I remember when I was pregnant with Fili. The boy wouldn’t stop kicking that I had bruises and foot marks all around my stomach. Vili thought it was adorable, though.” Dis fondly recalls an old memory as she seats beside Bilbo.

“Oh, I know how that feels.” Nora chimes in as she props the hobbit’s feet on top of a pile of cushions. The hobbit sighs in relaxation and thanks the dwarrowdam. “If Gloin were to be allowed, I’m sure he would’ve showed off every bruise and swelling I went through while I was pregnant with Gimli.”  

“And then the actual birth happens, and they’re the more terrified than the mother.” Hana chortles as she lays down a tray of food in front of the dwarrowdams and the hobbit for them to munch on. “As if they’re the ones trying to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of a whole the size of an apple.”

“Husbands.” Dis shakes her head and the two other dwarrowdams hum in agreement as if sharing a common thought.

Bilbo could only pray to the Valar that Thorin wouldn’t faint when it’s his time to give birth.

_I’d divorce him and take Frodo and half of the mountain if he does._ He thought as he takes a large bite of one of his stored pies that Hana has so kindly sliced for him.

~*~

The only one who took the news of his pregnancy calm was Balin. The old dwarf smiled at him and gave him a tight hug in congratulation.

“I believe everyone would be driving you crazy in the upcoming months. One of us has to be level-headed and calm when everyone’s has completely lost their senses in this kingdom.” The Royal advisor’s voice was laced with mirth.

~*~

And then there’s Thorin; his sweet attentive idiot of a husband who thought of the craziest ideas.

“No, Thorin. The baby does not need a crown of his/her own. Frodo didn’t want one and I am certain this one doesn’t want one either.”

“No, Thorin. The baby does not need a room as big as the great hall. Just a room as big as Frodo’s would be fine.”

“No, Thorin. I don’t think the baby would appreciate sucking on a golden or even crystal pacifier. It needs something soft.”

~*~

Thankfully Frodo’s taking all of this calmly. The faunt has been heaven-sent, being very helpful and attentive to everything his pregnant Uncle Bilbo needs.

“Do you want some tea?” Frodo chimes from the kitchen as Bilbo cranes his head to watch the faunt bustle around, trying to reach certain things.

“No, thank you sweetheart.” Bilbo smiles.

“I was asking the baby, Uncle Bilbo.” Frodo laughs as he balances a cup filled with tea and makes his way back to the armchair where his uncle is situated in.

Bilbo could only laugh and agree that, yes maybe the baby would like some tea. He takes the cup from his nephew and takes a sip as Frodo crouches down and starts a conversation with his belly.

“You’re gonna love it out here.” Frodo says to his uncle’s belly.


End file.
